Black Cat: The Aftermath
by SatomiSatoCom
Summary: Based on both the anime and the manga! It had been 3 years since the Eden Project and everyone, including Train, had been living their normal lives as they pleased. All was basically normal until a certain phenomenon had happened, Saya was alive...?


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLACK CAT NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT'S INVOLVED IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG EXCLUSIVELY TO YABUKI KENTARO-SAMA! This story is fan-made! PERIOD!

Anyway, the story is based on both the end of the MANGA and the ANIME! I don't know what came over me xD! I combined them together! …Please bear with me or KILL me in any way you can when you see a mistake, feel free to throw flames at me! xD I accept!

I dedicate this fic to ALL BLACK CAT FANS, especially TRAINxSAYA fans! Please enjoy yourselves! *bows down before you*

**Chapter 1: **_**Nostalgia**_

In a dark and starry night, Train Heartnet came out of a random bar, carrying a bottle of his most cherished drink; MILK~~3 . He held it up and drank the whole bottle in one gulp.

"Wooh! That hit the spot!" he said as he went back in and got another one.

As he was about to drink the next bottle, he stopped and saw something nostalgic right across the street.

"_This is…"_

It was his apartment where he used to live. He scanned the surroundings and remembered his days as the infamous _'Black Cat', _number XIII of CHRONOS.

"Well I'll be, I'm back to where everything started! He he!" he smiled cheerfully, but only for a moment. He held down his hand, still carrying his milk, and started to run and leaped from roof to roof towards his familiar apartment, leaving his bike behind. As his feet landed on the roof of his destination, memories shifted across his mind about a certain girl with short hair in a floral yukata.

"_Don't ever let it go, you can put it to good use…"_

"_I wanted to drink that…ramune…"_

"_The fireworks…they're so beautiful…"_

A tear started to form on Train's eye but he wiped them up the moment he felt them. His heart pierced to bits as he recalled the moment the girl closed her eyes as tears streamed down her pale face and made her last smile that was never forgotten.

"_Train-kun, you can forget about me…"_

"Saya…he he…god, how long has it been? 5 years?" he muttered to himself as he sat down on a familiar seat on the roof, "…feels like yesterday though…" More memories shifted once more as he glanced at the top roof of the neighboring apartment. It was the place where he first met Saya, all because of that one song.

"Uta o…uta ou…(light and bouncy… in the wind…)" he quietly sang, "sekai no uta o… (sing a song unto the world…) doko made ikou… (rising high the clouds unfurl…) sora ou aoide… (fan the flames into the past…) hito no… fubu goe… (here now… our lives will last…) mushi no habataki… (we'll never know the times of pain…) fuwa fuwa fururin… (fall down fall down falls the rain…) omoi… nosete… (my life… won't be plain…)" he sighed for a moment, and then cracked up.

"Pfft… Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Geez… if anybody heard me sing like that…ha ha… they'll think I'm gay!" he laughed really hard, imagining himself standing atop of the neighboring apartment, the way Saya would do when she sang. He coughed a few times while banging his feet on the roof beneath him. He eventually calmed down and finally had control over himself.

"Sigh…that weird girl would definitely laugh her butt off." He assumed. As he held his milk bottle toward his lips, there was the sound of footsteps coming up the roof. Thinking the footsteps might be a civilian, he was about to leave until he heard-

"Train-kun?"

A familiar, no, a very, VERY familiar voice that took away his strength to stand up. He just could not believe what had passed through his ear.

"_Saya?..." _he thought but it was impossible, Saya passed away 5 years ago. He just remained his composure as he felt the individual's presence coming closer and closer behind him. Then she stopped.

"Long time no see, Train-kun!" Train felt the girl smiled happily at him but he remained in doubt and convinced himself that this person is NOT Saya. Without hesitation, he quickly stood up and drew his HALF REFINED Orichalcum gun, Hades, and aimed it towards the girl. Train was bewildered by what he saw, there was no doubt that this girl looked exactly like the real Saya Minatsuki. The short hair, emerald green eyes, the floral yukata, and even the single bead necklace that's dangling around her slender neck, there was no way that this girl was a fake! Though Train's heart was in shock, his body remained its calm and serious composure, still aiming his gun at her. He wanted some real answers.

"Alright, who are you and what do you want from me? You can't fool me just by cloning yourself to look like my friend. What are you really after?" Train looked at the girl sternly; his golden cat eyes glistened in the moonlight.

"Train-kun… you…" the girl shakily lowered her head, her eyes hidden by her smooth hair. Train stared at her intently, waiting for what he thought was a confession to finish. He couldn't get rid of the fact that Saya was dead and the dead could never come back. The girl clenched her fist and before Train would even notice,

"…STUPID IDIOT!" the girl snapped her fist directly at his face. Train flew and fell from the five story building, unconsciously throwing his milk up into the air. The so-called 'Saya Minatsuki' caught the milk with no effort at all and gulped it down her thirsty throat, ignoring the fallen Train Heartnet that let out a loud 'BAM' from the impact of her punch. People were still cradled in their slumber despite the loud and alarming noise. Though fallen from a high place, Train still made an effort to sit up and gently caressed his sore cheek. The punch hurt him more than his fall. He got hit once more by the empty milk bottle that was suddenly thrown right at his face. The girl jumped off the roof and landed right in front of him and then started to beat him multiple times.

"Is that how you greet your old friend!"

"W-Wait! Oww!"

"Did you really think that I was some kind of enemy back there!

"Ouch! Stop it!"

"After all the days, weeks, MONTHS I've looked for you! And this is what I get!"

"Hey! Knock it off!"

"Open your eyes! It's me, Saya! I'm real! I'm not de-!" She was cut off by Train who suddenly pulled her leg, making her drop backwards. The moment she touched the ground, Train got hold of both of her hands in a single grip and held them against the ground right above her.

"L-Let go of me, Train-kun!" she struggled for freedom but was stunned by Train's intense glare; his eyes were filled with confusion and doubt.

"Are you really Saya?" Train's voice sent chills down her spine.

"Train-kun, I don't blame you for not believing me since I was gone for a really long time but… What do you want me to do to make you believe me?..." Saya calmly asked him, not having any other choice but to lay still under him.

"I-." Train's eyes widened as he glimpsed a small layer of skin right above Saya's forehead, hidden by a few strands of her hair.

"Don't move!" Train's sudden gesture startled the girl under him, who couldn't move at all even when she wanted to. Train gently moved her hair away to get a better look. It was a scar but not just any old scar; it was made by a blade or a sword. Train realized that the scar was made by none other than Creed Diskenth himself, the person who killed Saya. It was the same scar where blood trickled down her pale face. But Train had doubts; he thought that Saya being alive was too good to be true. So he trailed his hand towards the neck of her yukata, pulling it to her right to reveal her shoulder, ignoring her bra strap.

"T-Train-kun! W-What are you doing?" she blushed a shade of red, having thoughts that Train tried to violate her.

"I told you NOT to move!" Train pointed out again, still holding on to both of her hands. He remembered that Saya's forehead was not the only cut she received from Creed, there was also on her shoulder. He slid the yukata up for a better look, revealing a long shoulder cut that was deeper than it looked. There was no mistake this time, this girl was the real Saya Minatsuki. Yet Train still wanted to make sure. As he was about to slip his fingers to feel her stomach, where Creed stabbed her to death, Saya had the chance to kick the lower, sensitive part of his body, making him loosen his grip and fell sideways, trembling in excruciating pain.

"Y-You just… broke… m-my nut…" Train said in pain, unable to speak properly.

"We haven't seen each other for a long time and you're sexually harassing me?" Saya sat up to fix her yukata and then suddenly formed a grin across her face, "…don't tell me you missed me that much to feel every inch of me?"

"W-Wha-!" Train sat up out of surprise, completely forgot about his pain, and began to blush.

"Aww…Train-kun, I didn't know you were such a pervert! I've always thought that you were the 'innocent' type!" Saya laughed, couldn't ignore Train's annoyed expression.

"I'm not a pervert! Who would want to touch a 'weird' girl like you!

"Weird, huh?" Saya snapped and pinched both of Train's cheeks and stretched them really wide, "It's been a long time and you're still not calling me 'cute'. Didn't my absence teach you anything at all?"

"H-Hey! You pwinching too hawd…" Train muffled from his stretched mouth.

"_Is this déjà vu?" _Train thought, remembering the first time Saya pinched her that way. He held Saya's hand, which was currently on his cheek, and looked at her straight in the eye, telling her that he wanted some answers. Saya clearly took the message and let Train go.

There was an awkward silence.

"Saya…" Train broke the silence, "how are you still alive?"

**To be continued…**

Hope you enjoyed it guys! xD Sorry that the story was short though, I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapters. Anyway, I have notes at every end of the chapter and it contains lots of spoilers from the anime and manga so that those who haven't finished the manga or the anime would easily understand how the story here works.

_**Notes:**_

*Train here is 26 years old, I'm basing his age in the manga, which is 23. So it had been 3 years since the end of the manga.

*Saya here is 24 years old. She was 19 when she died so 19 + 5 years = 24!

*About Hades, I called it 'half refined' because Sven fixed it by the end of the manga, it was damaged due to the use of Burst Bullet through the Rail Gun. Some parts were not made from Orichalcum but from normal gun parts.

*I also based Saya's English song on the English dub, so the English part of Saya's song here is not the actual translation.

Any more questions? Please R&R. thank you!


End file.
